The control of arthropod pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Arthropod damage to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of arthropod pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.
NL 9202078 discloses N-acyl anthranilic acid derivatives of Formula i as insecticides
wherein, inter alia,                X is a direct bond;        Y is H or C1–C6 alkyl;        Z is NH2, NH(C1–C3 alkyl) or N(C1–C3 alkyl)2; and        R1 through R9 are independently H, halogen, C1–C6 alkyl, phenyl, hydroxy, C1–C6 alkoxy or C1–C7 acyloxy.        